As lightning struck
by iroha56
Summary: AU: Sasuke and Naruto go way back and now they love each other. But because Sasuke doesn't want to give up his status of the rich cool guy in school, so he bullies Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Violence, cursing, boy x boy, possible character death**

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto go way back and now they love each other. But because Sasuke doesn't want to give up his status of the rich cool guy in school, he bullies Naruto.

"You're such a loser Uzumaki."

The familiar, torturing voice broke the silence that came after the last beating.  
Naruto, now lying curled up on the ground, said nothing and only sniffed and sobbed.

"He's crying! What a pussy!" Suigetsu, one of Sasukes accomplices, looked at Naruto with disgust and slight amusement. He cracked his knuckles and Naruto flinched.

"Enough, Suigetsu" Sasuke turned around and started to walk away, Suigetsu following him. They left Naruto behind. Alone.  
Naruto felt horrible. Even if he didn't feel the pain of the beating he just got, he would've felt the pain of betrayal and loneliness. It hurt so much to know that the person you loved and trusted for so long could do such a thing.  
Naruto slowly got up. He winched and moaned in pain as he stood unstable on his bruised legs. '_Damnit, just when the others started to fade_' He thought while softly trying to rub the pain out of his arms.**  
**He started to walk home, wondering how people could get so cruel in just a few months. Naruto thought back to the time he and Sasuke were best friends. They were inseparable. Ever since they met when they were eight years old.

_Flashback_

"Mom, mom! Who's that?" The little blonde tugged his mother's hand. She smiled a warm smile. "They are our new neighbours, Naruto"  
"Can I play with him?" The blonde pointed at a kid his age. Naruto instantly thought he was interesting. The kid was very cute, even Naruto thought so. But there was also something else about him that he couldn't describe.  
"Sure, go ahead. I'll go talk to his parents then" His mother smiled and walked over to the parents of the raven-haired kid along with his father.

Naruto walked to the kid. "Hey!" He said with the brightest smile he had. Said kid looked up and widened his eyes as he saw the blonde. And that's when their eyes met. That's when they fell instantly for each other. Ofcourse neither of them would admit it and back then it was a feeling they just shrugged off as a simple crush.  
"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The blonde said in a melodious and playful tone. He stuck out his hand and looked hopeful at the raven-haired kid.  
He looked at Naruto for a little while longer before he hesitantly stuck out his own and grabbed his hand to shake it. "Uchiha Sasuke." ****

_End flashback_

  
**(AN=) Thank you guys for reading! It's my very first FanFiction, so be gentle here with me ^^. I would love to have feedback on this so I can better it and have motivation to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Violence, cursing, boy x boy, possible character death (not sure yet….)**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto arrived in his small apartment. He lived all by himself ever since his parents died during a robbery one year ago. He had gotten used to the silence but it still could get lonely sometimes. That loneliness got stronger every time Sasuke and gang got him.

The blonde went straight for the bathroom, not even bothering taking off his shoes.  
He looked at himself in the mirror. The emptiness that stared back at him didn't scare him anymore.  
He lifted up his shirt to check how badly they got him this time. There was a huge bruise on his stomach and a few small ones on his chest.  
Naruto sighed. At least they knew how to hide the bruises and scares. They never got him on his face or arms. Though they weren't so good at that in the beginning. At first they just beat him wherever they could hit him.  
'_why?'_ He thought to himself. That was the question that echoed in his head during and after a session with the Uchiha.

He hadn't got a clue. They used to be friend, even lovers for god's sake! So why did they end up like this? Why did he end up with wounds caused by his former lover.

Naruto shook his head and pulled his shirt back down. He would've taken a shower but he was sure that the hot water would only hurt on his skin.  
He looked back in the mirror. He wasn't as tan as he used to be. The brightness of his once ocean blue eyes was gone and his bright yellow hair was now dull.  
The black bags under his eyes made him look like a ghost, even though Naruto didn't really believe in them.

The blonde stepped out of the bathroom and went to get diner. Instant ramen, his favourite. He didn't like many things anymore, but ramen, how the hell could he stop loving that! That made him wonder another thing: _'why do I still love Sasuke?' _

Naruto ate his ramen and went to bed even though it was still early. He stared at the ceiling until he got tired and fell asleep where the nightmares about the past would haunt him.

_'hn, I never loved you'_

'Sasuke-kun likes girls! You homo!'

'Why don't you just go ahead and die already? No one loves you.'

Naruto woke up the next morning. The voices of the people who laughed at him still going through his mind.  
He got out of bed and got ready for school. The blonde really didn't want to go. Going to school meant seeing Sasuke. Seeing Sasuke meant seeing his gang. And seeing his gang mean going home with new bruises.

As he was walking to school, dark thoughts haunted his head. Dark thoughts that no one should ever think.

The blonde walked to his locker and opened it. He yelled and jumped back when he saw living caterpillars crawling inside of it.

He heard laughing from his left and he jerked his head to them.  
Naruto saw Suigetsu, Sakura, Neji and Karin laughing their ass off at him. Then Naruto looked at Sasuke and his breath hitched.

He wasn't laughing.

A small bubble of hope found his way to Naruto's chest. Could it be that Sasuke was feeling remorse for what he did? Would the torturing then finally stop?

'hn'

Sasuke turned around and walked away, his gang following him.  
The blonde had a sad expression on his face as his bubble of hope popped painfully.

_'Ofcourse, he wouldn't feel quilty. The great Uchiha never felt quilty.' _ Naruto sighed and scraped the caterpillars out of his locker. He grabbed his gym clothes which were in a bag and his books. The books were full of writings that weren't his.

"gay"

"Fag"

"Idiot"

And so on. The writings weren't even hurting him anymore.

The blonde walked to the classroom deep in thoughts until he got grabbed by the wrist. Naruto, who was startled, tried to run but the grip on his wrist was too tight.

"Nowhere to run little fox"

Whoever had hold of his wrist, pulled him roughly back and pinned him against the wall.

Suigetsu. Ofcourse him, he was one of the worst. But Sasuke topped him naturaly.  
The bleach haired guy just smirked at him.

"Had some fun yesterday? Because I did!" Laughter filled Naruto's ears as he looked around for help. But hope sank into his shoes as he saw that the hallway was completely empty.  
The blonde looked to his right and widened his eyes as he saw stairs.  
He began to struggle but that ended in a big bump on his forehead as Suigetsu head-butted him.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you, foxboy" Suigetsu was now serious.  
"Please let me go" Naruto almost begged even though he once swore to himself that he would never get on his knees for the likes of them.  
"But I'm just getting started!" Suigetsu jerked him to the stairs and held him dangerously close to the edge.

"Now say: I'm a crazy foxboy and I will never be loved"  
Naruto kept silent. Why the hell would he say such things?  
However, the blonde winced as Suigetsu almost made him slip.

"I-I'm a crazy f-foxboy and I will never be loved!" Naruto almost yelled the words. Man, this was embarrassing.

"Not good enough, you have to entertain me, dude! Come on, your life's on the line here!" He held him closer to the edge.

"I'm a crazy foxboy and I'll never be loved!"

"Good boy" He still held him close to the edge.

Naruto sighed of relief expecting Suigetsu to pull him back.

But instead, Suigetsu let go.

**Yay for cliffhangers!  
I hope you guys like it so far ^^. Next update will probably be longer and Sasuke will be more in the picture. There will also be more flashbacks and info on how they got like this.**

Please review and give feedback so I can better my story in any way ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Violence, cursing, boy x boy, possible character death (not sure yet….)**

**Chapter 3**

With a fall that some people would probably call graceful if it wasn't for the situation he was in, Naruto landed painfully on his side. His limbs made a cruel cracking sound and the blonde howled in pain. Hot tears started to drip from his eyes as his vision slowly began to fade. The last thing Naruto saw was the other students who glanced at him but didn't bother to help him.

Then everything went to an almost welcoming dark void.

Naruto woke up to the beeping sounds that were mostly heard in a hospital. He knew he was awake although he couldn't open his eyes. _"The heck?" _He wanted to say. But he couldn't open his mouth.  
Naruto tried to move his arms but also that was useless. Why couldn't he move?  
He heard the door open and Naruto had a few words ready for the one that came in. But unfortunately, those words would never leave his mind.

Naruto felt a prick in his arm. It wasn't really painful, but it wasn't pleasant either. He wanted the person to stop but he couldn't tell him or her.  
The blonde heard someone that sounded like a man sigh.

"You can come in now" The guy said with a smooth and low voice. Who? Who the heck? Naruto started to panic a bit. He wanted to open his eyes so badly. It was scary not to see what the hell was happening around him.

He heard the door open and close again.  
"I suggest you to not touch him, only talk." And with that, the guy with the smooth voice left. Naruto figured out he could be a doctor. But he wasn't in a hospital right? Then why couldn't he open his eyes, talk or even move his fingers?

The blonde heard the person grab something heavy, and then he heard a ploff of weight dropping on something else. He figured the person was sitting down on a chair.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Naruto felt a warm and soft hand on his cheek. He was a little bit startled because he didn't see it coming. But even though he wanted to jolt up a little, he couldn't. It was so fucking frustrating! He wanted to open his eyes and glare at the person touching him. It was rude as hell!  
It was then that he heard someone softly sob.

"I'm sorry Naruto.. So sorry" And the sobbing continued.  
Naruto was shocked. He couldn't believe his ears to what he heard. Was that…. Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? Was he crying next to his bed? No it couldn't be, for Sasuke never cried. At least, not that Naruto knew of.

"I should've stopped them. I shouldn't have let it get this far" Sasuke managed to say these words between the hicks and sobs.  
For some strange reason, Naruto wanted to comfort him. Even though he couldn't move, even though he hated the fucker, he wanted to rub Sasukes back, telling him that it would be alright. He was just so shocked to hear him cry that he forgot for a moment what a hell Sasuke had made his life into.

The soft hand that was on his cheek, moved to his chest.  
Damn that hurt! He wanted to tell Sasuke to get the hell away from him, to rot in his own stupid house because even his light touch hurt him this badly.  
_'Why the fuck can't I move?!' _

"Coma" Sasuke said that word with a shuddery tone. "They say you're in a coma but I don't believe them. You're probably just sleeping, being that fucking stubborn idiot again like you always are!"

Coma? Was this guy for real? That wasn't possible right? Why the fuck would that asshole say stuff like that?

"Come on, dobe! Snap the fuck out of it!"  
Naruto felt a strong pain on his right cheek and he heard a loud clapping sound. He felt his head jerk to the left as Sasuke slapped him.  
"I want to tell you how s-sorry I am!" Naruto could hear him sniffing again and he felt salty drops of water on his lips and cheeks.  
Then something happened that he would never have thought would happen again.

Sasuke kissed him.

It wasn't a rough kiss, not that greedy, animalistic kiss Sasuke used to give him when they were "Together".  
It was a light and soft peck on the lips. It didn't last for that long, really, but for Naruto it felt like an eternity.

Sasuke pulled back, Naruto could feel that.  
"Idiot" Sasukes voice sounded weak and silly. The blonde wasn't used to that and even though he would've felt good about himself making Sasuke cry, he just couldn't find the desire to laugh or like the new situation he found himself in.

"Why couldn't we have stayed like we always have?"  
_'Yeah, real good fucking question, Uchiha' _ Naruto thought bitterly. _'You were the one who started hitting me for your own good'_

Flashback

Naruto was nervous, so very nervous! It was the first day of high school so of course he would feel nervous but he didn't want to.  
As they were walking to the school, the blonde looked up at Sasuke, who was just a few inches longer than him.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you nervous? Or at least excited?"

The raven- haired teenager simply laughed.

"I'm serious!"

"No I'm not, because I only come to school for my own good. I will never be nervous for such a stupid reason, dobe."

"Don't call me that, teme!" But Naruto laughed. He was happy that Sasuke and himself were going to the same school.  
Naruto leaned in and quickly kissed the other boy on his cheek. This made Sasuke slightly blush.  
"Don't do that so suddenly, idiot"  
Naruto laughed again and smile his wide and bright smile.

They later arrived at school, and even later, they sat in their seats listening to some weirdo with a dentist mask. The guy didn't seem the least interested in teaching them.  
Naruto looked around to his new classmates and noticed they were all starring at Sasuke.  
The blonde sighed and rolled his eyes. Of course, mister prettyguy was getting attention from all the girls. Even some guys were looking at him.

After a half an hour of listening to this 'teacher', Naruto felt a ball of paper against his head.  
Slightly irritated, he picked it up and looked around while unfolding it. What douchebag was throwing things at him?  
When he couldn't find the culprit, Naruto glanced at the paper.

"You're a deadman" It read.

End flashback

"Naruto, please wake up.."  
The blondewas pulled out of his thought by the new tone the Uchiha made. He sounded almost begging.  
Naruto wanted to cry. He wanted to cry because he couldn't move or open his eyes. He wanted to cry because he was so alone. He wanted to cry because this basted had caused him so much pain.  
But Naruto didn't cry because of all those things.

Naruto let out one single tear because he realised he still loved the guy named Sasuke Uchiha who was sobbing next to his bed.

**So what do you guys think so of the story? I'm rather curious! I really want to write more, because I think it's quite interesting and fun to write this kind of story ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Violence, cursing, boy x boy**

Chapter 4

Sasukes POV

Sasuke sat beside Naruto's bed with the blondes hand in his. He had quit sobbing a while ago. He cursed himself for doing so, even though he was sure no one could've seen it. That made him realise a question that he had put away a few years ago: Why was he so clingy to his reputation? Why did it matter so much that he had put his best friend who he loved deeply through so much misery?

That question almost made him shed tears again, but he managed to hold it in.  
Sasuke grabbed his phone and looked at it. It had been buzzing a few times and only now he had the nerve to pull his eyes away from Naruto and look at his phone. He had received sixteen messages. Two from Suigetsu, four from Sakura and the rest from Itachi.  
Crap.  
He totally forgot to let him know where he was.

Sasuke decided that it would be better to go home. So he stood up and looked at the poor blonde one last time. He wanted to say how sorry he was again. How he wished things would've turned out different. How he couldn't describe the way he felt about himself and Naruto right now.

"Bye" That was the only thing Sasuke managed to say with a trembling voice. And then he left.

By the time he got home, dusk had set in and the sun started his goodbye to the world. Sasuke entered the house to an irritated Itachi.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to reach you for hours!" Sasuke avoided his look in a stupid and useless attempt to hide his red eyes. He was so frustrated about the fact that he had cried. And even more if Itachi were to find out. He never cried so he'll probably have to deal with some stupid questions.  
And as thought, Itachi noticed his red eyes behind Sasukes black bangs.

"What happened, Sasuke?" Itachi asked carefully. Sasuke noticed by the tone Itachi used, that he wasn't mad anymore but concerned. This made him turn around and walk away from his nosy brother.  
Sasuke had always disliked Itachi's way of handling things. He was always trying his best to dig into Sasuke's business. And even though he probably meant right, it pissed Sasuke off.

"Sasuke? Tell me what happened. I've never seen you cry." Sasuke ignored him and rushed straight to his room. He headed for his bed and ploffed right on it, not knowing what to do with himself. He was feeling something. Was it quilt? Sadness? Both? Whatever it was, he had to get rid of it before it ate him away.

But how? Sasuke sighed. He never wanted it to get this far, the bullying started of innocently. Well, as innocent as bullying can be. It started as teasing like calling him names. Then he made new friends who immediately hated everything about Naruto. They corrupted his mind. Made him proud of himself and disgusted of Naruto. Sasuke was the rich, handsome and smooth guy, not Naruto. Naruto was just a goofy, poor and not well-mannered idiot. But wasn't that the thing that made Sasuke fall for him?

Sasuke though back to the first time they played in at the playground. The dobe had fallen flat on his face after jumping cockily off the swings, wanting to show how tough he was. Sasuke had laughed. And that was the very first time anyone other than his family made him laugh the way he meant to.

The raven-haired boy turned on his side, sighing once again. How could he ever make it up to the blonde. There was no way right? The blonde had suffered by his hands so long that there was no way he could forgive Sasuke. Right?

Exhausted, Sasukes eyes flutterd shut and he fell asleep. But not a peacefull one. He dreamt about Naruto, not waking from his coma, ever.

The next day, Sasuke skipped school. He knew that if he would go, it would only mean that he had to listen to speeches of the teachers and to the rambling of his classmates. And he sure as hell was not willing to listen anybody bitch about Naruto right now.

Sasukes hard shell of uncaringness had broken and shattered into pieces all over the floor. He was always pretending not to care about Naruto, hell, he even beat the crap out of him not willing to give in to the true feelings he had.  
God, what an asshole he had been. Still is, so to speak.

Instead of going to school, Sasuke gathered some clothes together, put them on and went straight for the hospital.  
Sasuke had made up his mind. He was going to visit Naruto every day. He would tell him every day what he had done that day, who he talked to, what happened in the world. Hell, he would even bring books if he had too. Because, deep inside, Sasuke was sure he could reach Naruto. He was going to make sure that he had said everything that was on his mind, until there were no words left to say. Or, until Naruto would finally wake up.

He arrived at the hospital just on time for visitors hour. Sasuke rushed to Naruto's room. He reached the door to the room and he wanted to open it. He really did. But he hesitated as soon as his hand reached for the doorknob.

He shook off the eerie feeling he head and went inside.  
Sasuke glanced at the blonde. God, he was stunning. Even when covered in bruises and bandages and hooked onto all sorts of machines and life support, Naruto was still beautiful.

Sasuke scurried over to the chair and sat down. He began rambling about all sorts of things. About homework, people, his family.

He was interrupted a few times by a nurse who came to check on Naruto. Sasuke was sure she was also checking up on him, making sure he wouldn't do anything to Naruto. But that also could've been his imagination.

After a while, Sasuke was done talking about things with no real meaning. He was getting the feeling he bored Naruto, so he took out one of the books he brought with him and began to read.

**Naruto's POV**

A few days had passed. Or weeks, Naruto couldn't really tell as he was just lying there all day, doing nothing. Well, almost nothing. Time to time, that bastard came in to tell him some useless crap and read him books which he already had read. Almost all of them.

Even though Naruto still blamed Sasuke for everything that had happened to him, even the coma, he couldn't be mad at him for some weird reason.  
Every time Sasuke sniffed and grabbed his hand, telling him how sorry he was, a slight shock shot through his body. He was _glad _Sasuke showed remorse. He was _glad _that he kept saying sorry, grabbing his hand and kiss it several times. It made the situation less painful, on a mental basis so to speak.

One day, after many had already passed, Sasuke came in again. He didn't say anything in the beginning and Naruto grew slightly worried. Sasuke always came in saying "Hey dobe" and began his ritual of telling him things that had happened and then read him a few chapters.

But this day was different. Naruto could feel the strange mood that was lingering in the room. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but something didn't feel right.

Sasuke grabbed his hand. Naruto could feel the boys hands shaking quite heavily.

"Naruto" Even his voice was shaky. "Please wake up. Please open your eyes.. If you're the stubborn idiot that I used to know and love, you could do that right? Come on, don't.. Don't make me wait any longer. Time's … Time's running out for you Naruto, so please, please wake up."

Naruto wondered what Sasuke meant by that. "Time's running out"?  
He felt those salty drops fell onto his face again. Naruto wanted to shiver.

The door rattled open and Naruto heard more than one person enter the room. He could tell by the amount of footsteps he heard.

"No! No please don't take him!" The blonde heard Sasuke stand up hastily and he heard a loud thought. Naruto figured the chair must've fallen over in Sasukes haste, as he was still holding Narutos hand.  
"I'm deeply sorry, mister Uchiha." A low voice reached Naruto's ears. He heard it before and he was sure the man was called, doctor Orochimaru. That was the bastard that pricked him with sharp things once in a while.  
"No he's still in there! Naruto!" The sharp cry caused Naruto's insides to freeze. What the hell was happening? Why was Sasuke acting so desperate?  
"I'm sorry" The doctor said once again.  
Naruto could hear sounds of shuffling and wrestling beside his bed. Whatever was happening, Sasuke was sure to put up a fight.  
"No! You can't kill him! Naruto! NARUTO!" The last word were so loud, it caused Naruto to flinch.  
He heard Sasukes voice coming from farther distances and Naruto was sure the doctors were forcing him out of the room.

_"No" _ Naruto inwardly said. _"let him stay, please!" _  
The blonde tried his best to open his eyes, to move and to shout at them to stop this nonsense.  
But to no avail.

As he heard the door slide open again, he felt a cold hand grabbing his upper right arm.  
"NO!"

Sasukes last cry made Naruto shudder.  
Wait. Shudder?

The hand stiffened around his arm and hesitated.  
Naruto shuddered again. And then slowly, very slowly opened his eyes.

Sasuke had stopped trashing around and looked at the blonde from at the door.  
Their eyes met. Blue ones met onyx ones.  
As a small, very small smile appeared on the blondes face, a tear left Sasukes eye.

**So that happened xD I decided to have Naruto wake up a little bit earlier as originally planned because it's pretty hard to write..**

Anyhow! I hope you guys liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Violence, cursing, boy x boy.  
Chapter 5**

They stared at each other for what must've been seconds, but felt like an eternity. No one spoke or moved until the nurse decided to break the tense atmosphere. "How are you feeling Uzumaki-kun?"  
Naruto turned his head slightly and looked at her. "Tired." Was the only word his lips could manage to form.  
"I see" The nurse walked to his bed and had a soft, short conversation with the doctor who was still standing next to Naruto's bed.

Sasuke, who was still standing in the doorway, stared at Naruto like he had five heads. He wanted to know what the blonde was thinking. Did he hate him? Could he ever forgive him? This made Sasuke nervous. And even more when the blondes eyes met his briefly.

"I need you to leave the room now, Uchiha-san." By now all the nurses and doctors knew his name. Not unexpected as he had been coming and going every day.

Sasuke slowly tore his eyes away from the tired boy on the bed and looked at her.  
"But I want to stay"

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san, but Uzumaki-kun needs his rest and we need to perform some tests. You can come back tomorrow."

And with that, she turned her back to him, leaving no open space for Sasuke to look through, trying to catch a glimpse of Naruto.

Sasuke sighed and walked out of the room. As soon as he almost closed the door, he heard something.

"Bye"

The boy froze. Did he really hear that just now? Wasn't that just his imagination playing tricks on him? No, he was sure he just heard Naruto.  
Sasuke smiled a little inwardly and went home.

The next day, Sasuke arrived at the start of visitor hour as usual. He was feeling very nervous. He prepared himself mentally for an outburst of cursing and yelling from the blonde. Sasuke kind of hoped that would happen. After all he did, that was the least he deserved.

He opened the door to Naruto's room before a short moment of hesitation. The room was bright, since the curtains were drawn. But even the sunlight couldn't make this place more bearable.

His eyes flew directly to the bed where Naruto was lying on. He was awake, Sasuke was sure of it. But Naruto still had his eyes closed.

"Naruto? You awake?"

No answer. Sasuke sighed. Of course Naruto would ignore him, that was to be expected. Still he was kind of sad. He wanted to tell the blond how sorry he was and explain his behaviour.  
Sasuke had thought all night of what he was going to say to Naruto. Nothing came to mind so he stayed up all night to come up with an excuse for everything he did.  
But he couldn't find a good one. _"Truth it is" _he had thought. And he stuck to the plan. Now the only thing left was to get the blonde to listen to him.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto's bed and looked at him. Flawless.. His face was still stunningly beautiful.  
Forgetting about the fact that Naruto must have been awake, Sasuke raised his hand and softly stroked his cheek, over the whisker scares he had once curved in there. He tried not to think back at that very moment and focussed all of his attention to the softness of the blondes cheek.

Naruto's eyes shot open in a wide, fearful expression. As reaction, Sasuke pulled his hand quickly away and stood up straight, a slight blush of shame forming on his cheeks. He looked away, avoiding Naruto's gaze.

"S-sorry" was all he could say. All the words he had prepared overnight flew away. He was speechless and didn't really dare to say anything. Goddamn chicken that he was.

"Hey"

A soft, tired voice broke the silence. Sasukes head jerked sideways to look at where the voice came from.  
Naruto's bright blue eyes looked in the onyx ones.  
Sasuke opened his mouth as to say something, but shut it as no words came to mind.

Naruto softly chuckled.

He _ chuckled_ ?  
Sasuke was surprised by this reaction. He had expected more ignoring or shouting or something. But not this.

"Aren't you .. going to read me another story?" Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction.

"You.. You know about that?"

"Yeah, I do. I also know that you've been a whiny pussy crying next to my bed" A small grin formed on the blondes face. Sasuke was confused, very confused. Why did Naruto react this way? And how the hell could he have known that? Was the coma fake?

"How do you know that?" Sasuke tried to use as little words possible, not breaking character.

"Because I heard you, fucker." Naruto sat up carefully and looked at him.

Sasuke braced himself for an outburst. He looked away and closed his eyes.  
But he waited for nothing. After a minute or so, he opened his eyes and looked at the blonde.  
He was crying.

"Naruto… I-"

"Shut up. Just, shut the fuck up. I don't need an explanation. Besides, I've heard it all before. I also don't want to hear you saying sorry ever again. Hearing you say that makes me uncomfortable." Naruto brought a shaky hand to his cheeks and wiped his tears away.

"Why-"

"Shut up!" His loud voice startled Sasuke a bit, even though he should've know it would happen.  
"I just.. I want to forget it all happened. I want to forget about the way you treated me and I want to be friends again."

_Friends? _Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Why wasn't the blonde mad at him? How the hell could he say all this?  
The unexpected behaviour pissed Sasuke off a bit. It wasn't normal to react like this.

"You can't just forgive me like that! You have to be mad at me! Yell at me for god sake! Punch me, kick me! Put me in the hospital for all I care, just do something to-" His word were cut off by a strong pain in his cheek. The sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the room.

Naruto pulled his hand back and rubbed it a bit since it stung a little after slapping Sasuke hard.  
"I'm not going that low, Sasuke." The blonde held a sad expression on his face. "Let's just try to forget and be friends again."

"Do you really want that? Don't you want to forget about me all together?" Naruto shook his head.

"No."

Naruto took a deep breath and his cheeks flushed a little.

"I still… I still love you, Sasuke."

**Sorry guys, a little bit of a boring chapter today. Maybe I'll post another chapter later this day ^^  
Next chapter will be a little time skip.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Violence, cursing, boy x boy  
Chapter 6**

Naruto sat on his bed, thinking about the past few days. He had been allowed to go home a week after he woke up from his coma. The poor blonde had a hard time putting it all together. He was happy he woke up and that Sasuke came to pick him up, because he sure as hell wasn't going to walk all the way home seeing as that he doesn't own a car.  
But he was also sad and still angry with the raven haired boy.

Naruto really didn't know what to do. He just wanted to forget about everything that had happened ever since he entered high school.

Naruto let out a deep sigh and run his hands through his hair. All this thinking about Sasuke and what happened made him even more down than when he was before. He could feel himself slowly entering a depression.  
The blonde sat all day by himself on his bed, only standing up if he needed to go to the bathroom. He didn't even eat.

There was a knock on the door. Again. But Naruto ignored it. Again  
He knew who it was of course, he wasn't stupid. But he just didn't want to see him right now.

"Naruto, open the door." It sounded like a command. Naruto sniffed in empty amusement. The knocking continued.

"Oi dobe!" Naruto froze for a split second when he heard Sasuke call him by his pet name the boy came up with when they were little. Naruto shivered. He thought back to happy times, times that were pleasant and fun.

"Okay, that's it. I'm going to break down the door. I know you're in there!"  
A tear fell down Naruto's cheek. Part of him really wanted Sasuke to break down the door, hell, even the house would be fine. But he also didn't want Sasuke to see him like this, it was embarrassing.

A few loud stomps on the door and an even louder cracking sound was heard a minute later.

_ "He really did it" _ Naruto refused to look up as the Uchiha stormed inside.

His body felt numb as Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him.

"Naruto! Naruto! You in there? Come on answer me, damnit!" Naruto didn't respond. He stared into the void.

Sasuke took a moment to look at Naruto. He widened his eyes as he saw the slender wrists of the boy. But it also pissed him off. Naruto used to be strong, he wouldn't do this to himself! Right? But on the other hand, it was Sasuke who had caused the slip of character in the boy.

Sasuke inwardly cursed himself as he stood up and pulled the blonde with him.

"C'mon dobe, let's get you some food. Ramen.. was your favourite food right? I'll buy you some so don't worry about the money."

Naruto didn't respond and Sasuke took this as an OK. So he pulled Naruto off of the bed and supported him while walking out of the apartment.

"Man, you're as light as a feather" Sasuke noticed when they were walking on the streets.

"It's all going to be okay, dobe, I promise. I won't let anyone touch you ever again."

They arrived at Ichiraku, Naruto's favourite ramen restaurant. Sasuke ordered for them and when the food came, Naruto seemed to get more to life. He sniffed in the delicious smell and looked up.

"It's okay, go ahead" Sasuke ate his own as he watched Naruto grab his chopsticks. Carefully he began to eat. And the more he ate, the better he began to look. His colour seemed to come back and the spark in his eyes was visible again, small but there.

_ "So ramen is his magic potion huh? Gotta remember that" _ Sasuke noted that inwardly.

After a bowl or three, Naruto seemed to be full and he leaned back in his chair. He looked at Sasuke with a somewhat suspicious look.

"Naruto I-"

"I don't want to hear it" His voice sounded demanding but there was a tiny playful spark in his eyes.

"But-"

"Aaaah, I'm full, I'm full!" Naruto patted his belly and laughed softly. The Uchiha decided to stay silent and watched the blonde gulping his whole glass of water in one go.

Naruto wiped his mouth and put the glass down. There was a full minute of silence before the blonde spoke.

"Naa, Sasuke? Why didn't you ever stop them?"

A shock went through Sasuke's body as the question processed in his mind. He bit on his lower lip as he considered the words he was going to used.

"I was… really stupid" Sasuke admitted.

Naruto laughed softly. A deep, smooth laugh that made Sasuke shudder.

"Yeah, you bet."

"I was scared that, if they saw me with you, they would do the same thing to me. I was so selfish and dumb. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for it, even if you will." Sasuke looked away, obviously ashamed of himself.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at the blonde again.

"Do you still love me?" The boy was taken aback by this question. He really didn't expect this question! What the hell was he supposed to say? Of course he still loved the goofy kid but was it really his place to say that?

"I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't ask such obvious-" Before the blond could finish his sentence, he was cut off by Sasuke. Sasuke had grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled him as close as he could until their lips met.

Naruto's eyes widened as the kiss continued to last.

_"Still as soft as silk"_

When their lips parted, they stared at each other for quite a while.

"Does that answer your question…. Dobe?" A small smile formed on the Uchiha's lips.

Naruto, taken back a bit by what just happened, smiled back sheepishly.

"It does" He grabbed the Uchiha and kissed him again, and this time, the kiss lasted longer.

"I love you, Sasuke"

"I love you too, Naruto"

****

And I guess that's it! I wasn't really planning on making this a long story so here is the ending! Hope you guys liked it and thanks for reading ^^


End file.
